


Saved By A Stranger

by ArtemisMoore



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Near Death, Original Character(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoore/pseuds/ArtemisMoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup is kidnapped by Dagur will he be killed or will the help of a new found friend keep him alive long enough for his friends to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm currently working on that will have more brotherly/sisterly relationships than romantic relationships (but it will have those as well). This story does have my OC named Adara but none of the story will be in her POV and will be switch in between Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid.
> 
> I would love any comments/suggestions for this story that you guys may have :D Also if you enjoy it please let me know because it encourages me a lot to continue my writing.

The cold winter breeze brushed across his lightly tanned, freckle covered skin as he laid on the back of his dragon; Toothless. It was so early in the morning that the sun hadn’t even shown itself over the horizon and was just barely beginning to light up the clouds around him giving everything a dark blue almost purple tint to everything around him. He loved coming out first thing in the morning but after the situation with Viggo and the constant threats from Dagur his friends hardly ever let the future Chief out of their sight even if just for a moment.

That’s what made this day so perfect, he had managed to sneak out before any of his friends had woken up and they planned to be back before they realized he was gone. They would flip, especially Astrid, if they figured out he had snuck out to try his Fly Suit 12. He decided he needed to perfect it before his next battle with Viggo or anybody else. He figured the only person, or rather Dragon, he needed with him was Toothless. He had always been the one he found he could depend on. He trusted Toothless more than any human he had ever met and after four years of being friends Hiccup was proud to call Toothless his brother.

They had decided to go way off Dragons Edge so that if something did go wrong he wouldn’t wake up any of the riders with his cry for his brother to help him. There was also the reason that the Eastern part of his map hadn’t gotten as much love as the rest of the map, he figured it would be best to kill two birds with one stone as usual.

Hiccup sat up with a deep breath as he rubbed the top of Toothless’s head. “Ready bud?” He asked, getting a look from his dragon that clearly said; I swear if you die human I will eat you.   
Hiccup laughed at the look bis brother gave him before he slid his hands into the loops of his Dragonfly Fly-suit and sucked in a breath. “Here we go.” He said, shakily standing on the back of Toothless before he jumped off, opening the wings of his suit and allowing himself to glide through the sky, looking down at the water which seemed almost completely empty aside from the occasional island here and there that looked deserted of all life said for a few trees. They were small and could be easily missed unless you were flying right over the top of it, catching the updrafts from it.

Hiccup glanced to his left where Toothless was flying near him, cautiously watching the brunette, making sure that nothing terrible happened to his brother if he was there to help him. Knowing that Toothless was there beside him made him smile and feel safer during these terribly dangerous situations. Situations that often made Astrid threaten to lock him up or break the flysuit. He knew she just worried about him but she also didn’t understand what he was going through. The Dragon's Eye was taken from him while he did nothing to stop him. On top of that Viggo could have easily killed not only him but Toothless and if Toothless died an entire species of dragons would die out right along with him. He didn’t want to be the reason a species died out and he would do all he possibly do to protect Toothless, even if it cost him his life.

Hiccup looked back down at the water and couldn't’ help but glare at something below him. It deffinatly wasn’t an island and after a moment of looking he figured out it was a ship, a Dragon-Hunting ship. “Toothless!” He yelled, looking at his dragon. “Scatter!”

The look on Toothless’s face instantly turned to, Are you crazy?! I’m not leaving you!

“Go!” Hiccup knew that neither Dagur or Viggo would hesitate to kill Toothless and he wouldn’t let that happen, even if it meant Hiccup died instead. Whether he crashed on the water or was shot out of the sky.

“KILL THE NIGHTFURY!” An angry and easily identifiable voice. It was Dagur, a 19-year-old teen who always had an internal war over if he wanted to Kill Hiccup or keep him as a type of Pet. No matter what he wanted to do with Hiccup right now it was more than obvious what he planned for Toothless.

“Trust me bud, I’ll be alright.”

Toothless glared, but nodded and turned his wings and began to glide towards one of the islands, both he and Hiccup knowing both of their landings would likely be a crash landing they sucked in a breath and readied for pain.

Pain that came faster than either expected as the sound of catapults firing below the could be heard. They both looked down and Hiccup gasped. A boulder flew through the air, crashing into Toothless’s chest making him curl in a ball and plummet towards the water below, but as much as Hiccup wanted to worry about his brother a net which wrapped around him, pulling his arms behind his back and his legs together stopping all possibilities of gliding in their tracks as he fell towards the water with a fearful scream.

Toothless it the water first followed by Hiccup who unconsciously sucked in a scared breath, inhaling a lungful of water as he gagged and tried not to panic. Toothless attempted to swim to him but Hiccup waved his hand, signaling the back off motion with his hand. Toothless seemed hurt by the fact that he wasn’t going to let him help him but Toothless also didn’t argue as he began swimming away from Hiccup and towards a small island in the distance.

Once Toothless was out of sight and Hiccup could feel himself being pulled towards the boat behind him. He then reached into his pants leg, struggling to pull out a small bottle of Boar-blood which he had learned would attract other boar that they would kill for food, but in this case it was a perfect story. Hiccup pulled the lid off the bottle and pushed it through the ropes of the net, letting the blood ooze out into the water and rise towards the top of the water, giving the appearance that Toothless had been fatally wounded, if not killed.

Hiccup was yanked out of the water and tossed onto the boat with a loud “thump”. Hiccup began to cough violently, trying not to throw up all the salt water he had inhaled only seconds ago. His lungs burned, his throat felt as though it was swelling shut, and it felt like acid was pouring through his nose. After a painful and terrifying moment of being unable to get a clean breath of air he looked up and glared at Dagur.

“Sir, the water is red with blood!” Savage reported.

“Good.” Dagur laughed, “Hear that, Hiccup, your Nightfury is dead.” He said, examining the cold teen who shivered from under the thick and heavy rope.

“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” He said, trying to get out of the net and attack Dagur.

Dagur laughed, “Aw, I’ve always loved that spirit, Hiccup, but in this case you’re wrong. Without your Nightfury you’re defenceless and seeing how you’re a hothead I figure you’re out here all on your own, and nobody will be able to save you.” He laughed, clapping happily. “How exciting! I finally have Hiccup all to myself!” He turned to his men, “Toss him in the hold with the other one then set course to the isle of night, the the games will begin.”

“Games? What games?” Hiccup glared as the rope was pulled off of him and his wrists were tied behind him and he was pulled towards the hold.

The hold was a mirror image to that he had seen on other Dragon-Hunting ships. There was six cages, three of which had dragons within in. Two of the cages had Zipplebacks, one purplish grey while the other was a dark blue. Then the last dragon had a yellow Gronkle all three of them looked very sad and even a little scared of the situation in front of them. There was an empty cage next to the Gronkle and the one right next to that had something in it, but instead of a dragon there was a human in there, looking outside the window sadly, their hands also tied behind their backs. Hiccup wasn’t able to study them too much though before he was tossed in the final cage on the right side of the boat, opposite of the other human and next to the dark blue Zipplebacks cage.

The shove against his back made Hiccup stumble and fall on his hands and knees causing pain to shoot through his legs as he turned and looked over at his captor as they closed the cell door leaving Hiccup all alone to think of what to do next.

He was cold from his early morning swim, his lungs were still screamings from the water he had inhaled and now his stump was throbbing from the cold. Something it often did when the metal got wet or when a storm approached him. He hated the pain that was caused by all of it but he refused to complain. He had given himself up to protect Toothless and knew that it was his fault that he was captured, he wasn’t going to complain for saving his best friend. His friends were going to be furious when they found out what happened through. If they ever found out.

Toothless will be fine, Dagur and his men think he’s dead and they won’t go looking for him so he’ll be safe. If the others come looking for me they’ll find Toothless and will keep him safe. Whether or not I get saved doesn’t matter, as long as Toothless and the others live.

 

Toothless

 

Toothless shuddered as his claws hit the sand and he pulled himself up onto the island. It took all the energy he had to make it to the island, which didn’t help the fact that his chest was screaming in pain from being hit by a boulder. He had been hit before so he was used to the physical pain, but the pain of knowing Hiccup sacrificed himself to save him was something new that he didn’t quite understand.

Toothless got further onto the beach and away from the water where he then allowed himself to collapse in exhaustion and face North, staring helplessly as he watched the boat his brother had been pulled onto and was being taken away on. Hiccup was being taken away and all he wanted to do was fly and rescue him, but he also knew that without a human to help control his prosthetic tail he was grounded. Literally.

Stupid human, why would you do that?! He thought with a growl, which came out more like an exhausted purr. Sacrifice yourself for a dragon. A dragon! We could have fought back… why wouldn’t you let me fight back… stupid human, if I ever see you again I’m going to sit on you.

“Hiccup!” He yelled as loudly as he possibly could, something which once again came out less powerful than he had hoped and sounded like a meow. If he hadn’t been so exhausted he would have been embarrassed to make such a sound but in his current situation he didn’t even care.

He allowed himself to lay there pitifully for a moment before he got to his feet and made his way towards a group of trees, sniffing curiously. He was cold, hungry, and just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep, but he refused to sleep, not until he had a plan to find his rider. He walked shakily, finding a bush of fruit. While it wasn’t his favorite meal it was something he needed to at least try to use to get his energy back up.

I need to calm down, if I can’t keep a cool head I can’t help that stupid human save himself. I also need to stay awake and look for the other riders, they’ll come looking for us once the sun comes up and they realize we’re gone. As long as they’ve been listening to Hiccup they’ll know he wanted to head East and fill out more of the map. If not… I’ll be here a while… and I might not be able to save him in time. Toothless shook his head. No no, don’t think like that. My human may be stupid and self sacrificing but he doesn’t give up he won’t die easily.

Toothless took a mouthful of fruit and crunched down on it, gagging on the sickly sweet taste of the fruit on his tongue. He forced down enough fruit that he began to feel a bit sick but would be able to hold it down as he pulled up a dead bush and pulled it back onto the beach, catching it on fire and laying down next to it, attempting to warm up his scales by being next to an open flame.

Until the sun came up the rest of the way he would be stuck laying with just the fire.

Hang in there, Hiccup… He thought, doing his best to fight off the sleep that was threatening to take over, I’ll be there soon… just hold on and wait for me… Despite the struggle he put up his eyes began to drift shut and he fell asleep.

 

Astrid

 

“I don’t like this.” Astrid told Stormfly as she rubbed her dragons wings and face the horizon, “They’ve never been gone this long…”

She had woken up two hours ago and the first thing she had done was check on Hiccup and Toothless. When she checked his bed though it was cold suggesting he had left a good hour before she had woken up. Normally she was be angry that the teen had left without a word, but it had gone from anger to worry and now it was forming to panic. Hiccup had snuck off of the island and would have done his best to keep it a secret, which would have included sneaking back before the sun came up.

The sun was now long passed up and she couldn’t see or hear any sign of them on the island.

She sucked in a frustrated breath, heading to the Clubhouse where the remaining riders were sitting and enjoying their first meal of the day. She walked in and right over to the teens, slamming her hands down on the table.

“I think we should go looking for Toothless and Hiccup.” She said, “They snuck off this morning and they’re still not back.”

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all looked at each other before back at Astrid.

“Yeah well does that really surprise you?” Tuffnut said, “You’ve been super bossy lately. Like.” He cleared his throat before a very ‘feminine’ like voice. “Oh Hiccup, you’re so crazy running off and doing your own thing I mean it’s so unlike you to wonder off and do stuff like this, I mean it’s not like you secretly trained a Nightfury with nobody else knowing.” He said, getting a slap to the back of his head by his sister who gave him a glare and shook her head as if to say; That was a horrible Astrid impression.

“He has a point, Astrid.” Fishlegs said, “Hiccup is always running off on his own, why should today be any different? Besides, he has Toothless and we all know he won’t let anything happen to Hiccup.”

“But…” Astrid wanted to argue.

“Tell you what.” Snotlout said, “If my stupid cousin isn’t back in two more hours we’ll go looking for his sorry ass, but until then try to to relax.” He said, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. 

Astrid wanted to argue but decided that there was really no point. She had been out-voted by the entire team and if Hiccup was in trouble it would be suicide for her to go out looking for him, it would just cause everybody more problems if she put herself in the same amount of danger he was in. “Fine.” She said, “But if I’m right and they die, that’s all on you.” She growled, turning and walking out of the Clubhouse. She refused to just sit there, she was going to get Medical Kit’s ready for if they left.

Astrid walked over to her hut, looking around the room for a moment until she walked over to her bed, opening the large chest next to it and looking inside. Under all her weapons there was a small fur satchel her mom had given to her before she left, it was full of emergency medical supplies which were mostly meant to keep somebody alive just long enough for Gothi or Gobber to arrive and help out if they were needed. She took stock, making sure she still had the healing gel which Gothi made the special concoction strong enough to not only help humans but it also helped dragons as well. Knowing Hiccup and Toothless if one of them was hurt they were likely both hurt and would both need medical attention.

“Astrid?” Said a voice which made Astrid turn, standing there was the only other human girl on the team, Ruffnut, who despite how she often acted was very smart. “Do you really think something is wrong?”

“I do.” Astrid said, strapping the satchel around her hips before she grabbed her axe. “Why?”

“Because I have a feeling, a really really bad feeling and it’s driving me crazy!” She said.

“Alright, I’m in.” Ruffnut said.

“What?”

“I said I’m in. You supported me the last time I had a bad feeling and even though it turned out to be nothing then you were still there. I’m in.” She said, “It doesn’t matter if the feeling leads to nothing after all but I’ll support you.”

Astrid smiled. “Thanks, Ruff.”

“Now come on, let’s get the rest of them and head out, they’ll all come, even if we have to drag them out by their-.”

“Yeah I got it.” Astrid said with a blush.

Astrid and Ruffnut walked out of her hut and made their way back to the Clubhouse. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest before she glared, “Come on, load up guys.” She snapped.

“Didn’t we just say to wait?” Snotlout said with a growl.

“Shut. Up. Let’s go.” Ruffnut said, grabbing her brother by her ear. “If you don’t come voluntarily we will force you! Astrid is always there to listen about our bad feelings yet we’re going to ignore her bad feeling? Now come on you cowards, Let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later they were all in the air, flying vertical to the rising sun.

“I’m thinking the next time we go out we should head East, we haven’t gone as far that way as we have in all the other directions.” Hiccup’s voice echoed through Astrid's thoughts.  
I should have listened to him more, maybe then I would have realized that with or without us he would have left. I’ve been way too bossy.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Astrid.” Snotlout said, “I mean, it’s Hiccup we’re talking about, nothing can kill him.”

“I hope you’re right.” She found herself whispering before she yelled out. “Okay, keep your eyes open. If they’re just flying then we’ll see them right away but if they’ve crashed they could be in the water or on a small island.”

Toothless, you better be alive when I find you or I will kill you. Astrid growled, clenching her fist around the saddle, the pit in her stomach seeming to grow stronger with each moment.  
stomach seeming to grow stronger with each moment.


End file.
